Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne was the protagonist of Evil Con Carne and an eventual character in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Biography Role in Evil Con Carne Hector Con Carne was a megalomaniacal millionaire with a handsome and muscular fabio-esque body who tried to take over the world, however when choosing the right mad scientist to build a doomsday machine for him he happened to pick his disguised arch enemy, Cod Commando, who then blew him up. The other mad scientist he interviewed, Major Dr. Ghastly, put his two remaining functioning organs, his brain and stomach, in containment capsules that were later installed on the body of a purple circus bear named Boskov. While the brain of Hector is cruel and evil, the stomach is neutral and only cares about food, possessing a shrill voice. Both his brain and stomach is required to be in containers with water to prevent dehydration. After having his "body" reconstructed, he set up a secret lair on Bunny's Island to dominate the world as well as find new body parts. Hector Con Carne was a criminal wanted by the law because he has committed crimes of all sorts, from attempting world domination to merely breaking gumball machines. He has been in the news with the warrant for arrest and posters that offer a reward for him dead or alive. Eventually, Hector was ruined and must sell his Bunny's Island and his army. The buyer of the island happened to have been Mandy while a television company bought the army. Role in Billy & Mandy In The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, most of his appearances are cameos. However the episode "Company Halt" was a crossover between Evil Con Carne and Billy & Mandy, and technically, the last episode of Evil Con Carne. Appearance Before the explosion He was a man with big muscles, strong arms and a great chin. He had black hair with a ponytail. He wore a white shirt, dark blue pants with a belt bearing the logo of his army and in the neck had a large gold necklace. After the explosion His appearance now is a pink brain with black eyes, his brain stem serving as a hand. Their other side is his own stomach, with three small wrinkles, which, in two of them are hiding two brown eyes. The stomach is also part of what appears to be the esophagus and duodenum. Both organs are installed in the body of Boskov. Hector's face The Hector's face remains a mystery. However, some believe that Hector's face may have resembled that of Destructicus Con Carne, his son from the future. Cameos in Billy & Mandy *'Chicken Ball Z' - At the end of the episode, Mandy buys Bunny Island from Hector for $10,000. She then takes control of the island and plans on using the power to take over the world. *'The Show that Dare Not Speak Its Name' - Billy watches TV, and Hector's voice is heard saying "General Skarr", what time is it? This is a quote taken directly from the episode "Gridlocked and Loaded". *'Modern Primitives' - Hector and Boskov are on the TV, as one of the many new-age things, freaking Neanderthaly out. *'Just the Two of Pus' - Hector appears in a jar. *'Duck!'- Boskov and Hector make cameos as one of the people that ended up in jail because of the titular duck. Hector comments :"I'm not even in this stupid show anymore!", a reference of the cancellation of Grim & Evil, as well as Evil Con Carne. *'Company Halt' - In a crossover between the two shows, Hector travels to Endsville and begs for General Skarr to return. After much finagling, and excessive annoyance, Skarr caves in to Hector's plan to release giant rubber bands all over the world. Hector's rubber band launching machine, breaks down and crushes him. After which, the rest of the team abandons him, disclosing the fate of Evil Con Carne. *'Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon' - During the ending credits, a picture of Hector was seen on the alien brain sucking machine. *'The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door' - During the ending credits, a series of made-up crossovers between different were listed, including "Evil Camp Carne", a crossover of Evil Con Carne and Camp Lazlo. Hector's dome was seen attached to Lazlo's head. Trivia *Hector's full name translates translates to “Hector with meat.” *During the time of Grim & Evil, Grim and Hector sometimes hosted the Big Pick Show. A running gag is that they would argue over who was the star of their show and who won Big Pick 2000, to which Grim would correct him by saying it was Billy & Mandy. *In the video game, Hector makes a cameo along with Boskov and Stomach in the 2nd phase of “The Afterlife” as a carpet. One can distinguish the brain inside the capsule of the bear. *Hector and Boskov can be seen on a drawing in Underfist: Halloween Bash, ''during the I don't Wanna Grow up song. Gallery Hector pilot.png|Hector in the ''Grim & Evil pilot Hector Season1.png|Hector in Evil Con Carne (Season 1) Hector Season 2.png|Hector in Evil Con Carne (Season 2) Mandy and Hector.png|Hector and Boskov in "Chicken Ball Z" Hector GA0B&M.png|Hector in "Company Halt" Hectors Body.png|Hector's body es:Héctor Con Carne Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Con Carne characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMarr